


This time, you're mine

by RedHeadDisaster



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, Bottom Rick Sanchez, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Sub Rick, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Toys, breath play, smacking, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadDisaster/pseuds/RedHeadDisaster
Summary: Rick called you this morning excitedly telling you the Smiths would be away for the long weekend, leaving the house all to yourselves. You expect three whole days of non stop passion but instead you're there....watching TV. You decide to take matters into your own hands. You soon discover that Rick needs something a little different tonight.





	This time, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic ever! I hope you all enjoy! You certainly will if you crave that bottom Rick fix. :) As for my other fic I promise I haven't abandoned it

If someone asked me who my ideal lover would be two years ago, it certainly wouldn’t be Rick. I still don’t understand why exactly I was so fond of him in the first place because by all accounts, it didn’t make sense. This man was decades older than me, constantly smelled of alcohol with depression and had a rotten attitude to match. Sometimes, I don’t know why I’m compelled to stay with him at all but he always made me remember. Despite my previous morals, I loved his touch. Those nights of unrestrained lust made me realize how I never let go with anyone else but him. I admit I dislike my body...okay I hate it, my normally positive attitude to others would disappear instantly once I gazed too long in the mirror, but with Rick I never felt my usual disgust with myself. At first I thought maybe he just wanted someone he deemed desperate enough for a one night stand at the bar I worked at but our relationship has continued for just under two years now.  
When Rick told me that the rest of the Smiths were leaving for the long weekend on a trip to California, I expected three days of Rick and I making mockery of rabbits and asking for him to create a better foundation for me to hide whatever love bites or bruises I’d earn, Yet here I was. Sitting on the opposite end of the couch as my “Prince Charming” hastily flipped through the channels on the TV. He glared at the screen, leaning his face on his right hand while the other held the remote. No matter how hard I try, I can’t get into his head. I’ve been here for three hours and every attempt I made to insinuate our romantic fuck-a-thon, has been quickly shut down. It seemed whenever I so much as looked over to Rick, his face grew dark red and darted his eyes to the opposite direction of my gaze. According to Morty, Rick’s week had been rough, filled with losses of K-lax, failed weapons deals, and too many encounters with the Galactic Feds. Even just one of those on any other day would lead to a lust hungry Rick. I couldn’t take the silence anymore. I stood up and marched over to the cable box and yanked the cord from the wall. As the screen went black, Rick suddenly sprung to life.  
“What the fuck? What’d you do that for?” Rick yelled. I turned to him, I was in no mood for this.  
“Why? Because Rick! I’ve been here for three whole hours and you have not done or even said anything! There is no way in hell, you called me over just so you could have someone sit three feet away from you as you watched TV!” Rick’s eyes narrowed at me. He tossed the remote to the side.  
“Well excu*urrrp*se me for not pounding your slutty self every second I see you!” Rick’s eyes darted to the ground again. Once his cheeks burned once more, I knew there was something bothering him. I took a breath and walked over to the couch and sat close to him.  
“Rick. I know you. Come on what's wrong?” Rick still refused to look at me. I grew impatient. I hated this beating around the bush bullshit. I grabbed his chin with my hand and glared into his eyes.  
“Look at me when I’m talking to you” I growled to him. His eyes widened. He looked at me like I was a goddess. I recognized that lustful gaze. I could feel the instant shift in his demeanor. Out of pure muscle memory I gazed down to his pants. I was taken aback by the unmistakable outline of his dick half hard. Did he….like this? Rick caught my gaze and whipped his face away from my hand. I’d never seen his face so pink.  
“Just d-d-drop it o-okay?” Rick stammered. Something ignited inside of me over Rick’s unnatural shyness. No more pussy shit. Fuck it. Without thinking, I reached around and grabbed Rick by the collar of his shirt and slammed him down on the couch. I held his hands together above his head while my knee teased his crotch. I felt him get harder. I could get used to this.  
“Agh! What the h-hell?! Get off of me!” Rick commanded. I simply smirked.  
“Rickardo” That got his attention. “What is bothering you so goddamn much?” I spat. He looked away  
“N-nothing! I-I-I a-already tol-” I freed one of my hands to tease his growing arousal in his pants. His breath hitched. I began to put the pieces together. Perhaps the weekend was back on. I still held his wrists together with my hand as I leaned down to his ear.  
“Don’t you dare lie to me Rick. You and I are together for this reason.” I gripped his restrained cock tighter. Rick couldn’t hold back a whimper.  
“Ahhg..fuck”  
I smiled. It was music to my ears.  
“It must be pretty tight in those pants of yours.” I whispered. “Just tell me what you need Rick~” He struggled to gain the nerve to look back at me, face flushed. My dark look into his eyes must have worked because Rick realized he wasn’t getting out of this one. He took a deep breath as he looked up to meet me.  
“I...I want you to….to-to top me t-tonight..” Rick stuttered. It was adorable. I hummed in satisfaction. However, I won a battle but not the war.  
“Is that all?” I asked. Rick strained himself to hold our gaze.  
“N-no. I..I w-want you to-to peg me” I raised an eyebrow. I wasn’t expecting that. My initial surprise showed and my weight holding Rick down lessened. Before I realized, Rick jolted upward and pushed me off of him. I sensed a wall between us again. I shouldn’t of let my shock mold onto my face.  
“J-j-just for-forget I-I said anything! O-Okay!?” Now my face felt hot. I didn’t want him to think it was an absurd request to me.  
“J-just go home. I don’t need company. I’m fine on my own!” I began to panic. Our weekend can’t end before it even began!  
“Rick, baby come on…” I started. Rick refused to turn toward me. His voice cut me off; stern and cold.  
“Out” He commanded. I stood there. Not knowing what to say. How could I fix this when he won’t listen to me? A light bulb flashed on in my head. I felt a mischievous grin spread across my face. Actions speak louder than words. I saw Rick start to talk again as I rushed forward. I grabbed him by his collar again as I dragged him to the garage.  
“What the FUCK?! OW! Hey! Let go!” Rick screamed. I didn’t listen. Once inside, I shut the door behind me and threw him on top of his work bench. I marched over to him, pushing his legs apart, I stood over him and placed my hand on his throat and held his wrists together on his chest. He struggled and flailed beneath me, I smirked. He wasn’t going anywhere. I stared at his angry expression.  
“ Rick, if you think for one second I’m leaving here without pounding your whore ass, then you are sorely mistaken” I felt him grow again. I teasingly rolled my hips into him. He surrendered to me as he let out a soft groan.  
“Where is it?” Rick shook in anticipation. No doubt, relieved in my newfound dominance.  
“Un-under the table...in our toy box.” I rolled my eyes. Of course it would be there. I let go of Rick as I bent down to look for our weekend highlight. I instantly found the new appendage. So out of place from everything else. It looked to be about 10 inches with realistic colors and molds. I grinned at the leather black harness it was attached to. This was going to be fun. I turned back to Rick. His mouth agape and eyes wide as I hooked the toy around my waist. I kicked the box over to where he laid, figuring we may need more stuff in our magic box. I strolled over to him, that fire burning in my core. The intense look of awe and uncertainty Rick conveyed in his eyes may be better than any orgasm he ever gave to me.  
“I have to say Rick I’m in love with this already. I had no idea what a little fucking slut you are.” Rick gulped as I stroked the plastic dick. “What are you waiting for? Strip for me” Rick snapped back to reality and practically tore off his shirt. When he kicked off his shoes, I stopped his process for a moment, pushing him down on the bench behind him. He grew still as I hooked my thumb in his mouth. He obediently sucked on it, soft moans filled the space around us. His unibrow forming a nervous upside V. I loved the way his cheeks bloomed pink. I moved my hand to grip his neck.  
“Tell me what you need Rick.” His eyes met mine. Pupils blown, filled with lust.  
“Fuck...baby you already know what I want.” His smirk that came with his answer made my blood boil. I used my free hand to grip his crotch has hard as I could. Rick’s body thrashed below me, he wailed out a groan in the sudden pain.  
“You forget Rick that I’m in control today.” My hands still firmly on his neck and hard cock, I leaned down, applying pressure to his windpipe. Rick gasped for breath but none came. I roughly bit his ear. “Tell me what a needy little slut wants from me” I whispered, “Or I’ll shove a vibrator in you, strangle your dick with a ring, and leave you here to wither away for disobeying your goddess tonight” Rick’s eyes widened in panic. His frantic struggle to breathe made my point clear. I rose back up and lessened the pressure on his throat. He gasped for a breath, utter devotion silently sung to me in his pleasured expression. Rick began again.  
“I w-want...I n-need” I slowly moved my hands down to his belt buckle. Painfully slow in removing the hatch that separates him from blissful relief. “Go on” I cooed.  
“I want you to fuck me, A-as h-hard as you can.” Rick’s words were like silk. I sighed in triumph.  
“You wanna be fucked rough and hard like a little whore on the street corner?”  
My voice melted into Rick’s heart as he quickly nodded. In one motion, I pulled down his pants and briefs, letting his dick spring free. Rick’s body shuddered at the cold open air he was now enveloped in. It dawned on me that for once, Rick was the one naked while I hadn’t removed a thing. In fact I added onto my attire, but Rick didn’t seem to mind. I liked having this sense of power over him. It was intoxicating. I trailed my fingertips down his navel and wrapped my hand around his length. I began lazy slow strokes as precum began to pool at his tip. I gripped him tighter, causing small needy moans to sprout from Rick. I continued to stroke him, his hips rolling to meet my hand.  
“Tell me how you want it baby” Rick pushed himself forward to meet my lips as he wrapped his hands around my neck, I smiled into the kiss, deepening it, Rick allowing me to explore his mouth with my tongue. He tasted sweeter than he normally did. He must have planned ahead for this moment since he first heard he’d have the house. Rick eventually broke the kiss, gasping for breath and looked deep into my eyes, like he was begging my very soul for this.  
“I want you to bend me over my bench, Fuck me real hard, ass up. Baby, my week has been so bad. I want...I need your cock to make me forget Please baby.” I wasted no time in fulfilling his request, I yanked him up and shoved him down on his bench, fishing in the toy box for our lube.  
“How could I deny such a request from my polite little fuck toy?” Rick’s legs parted for me, shaking in delight.  
“Hmmm Yes, baby please, I need you. I can take it” I opened the cap and squirted a generous supply of lube on my fake cock and Rick’s puckered entrance. I knew that Rick liked it rough but I didn’t want to leave to much real damage. I lined my dick up with his hole.  
“Such a needy little slut Rick. Don’t even want my to open you up first? Fuck you with my fingers?” I could feel Rick tense up at the thought of prolonging this any longer.  
“Agh! Fuck PLEASE just fuck me already! It’s been four pages of foreplay!” I froze.  
“What?” I asked. Completely confused. Rick shrugged off my comment.  
“Ugh don’t worry about it. It doesn’t matter” With a roll of my eyes at Rick’s….Rickness, I slowly entered him. Immediately, Rick’s soft groans filled the room. He gripped the edge of the table as he stretched over the wooden surface.  
“Fuckkkk...baby just like thattt” Rick moaned beneath me. The sweet sounds of his growing pleasure encouraged me to continue. I gripped his bony hips tighter and let loose a particularly hard thrust. Even without actually feeling the dick pulse through him, I could feel how tight Rick was. Rick’s quiet groan turned into a sudden wail of joy. It must have been awhile since he had a good dicking.  
“Oh God! Please keep doing that” I spread Rick’s legs apart just a bit further as I shifted around my position. Although I had never done this before, I’ve read plenty of smut to know that men had an equivalent to a G-spot. Rick’s moans of need suddenly weren’t enough. I rolled my hips around, thrusting in different areas. It should be right about-  
“OH FUCK, AHH, Umphhh, babY Please moRREEE!” Rick sobbed  
There it is. I pulled out until just the tip was in Rick before slamming in once again. Rick let out a series of needy wails. I loved how desperate for my touch he was. It was exhilarating.  
“Ahhh SHIT, MMPHH, Uh,uh,UHH, baby please, Gahh, Don’t, fucking STOP!”  
I needed no more incentive I pulled his hips toward me, slamming in as fast as I could. The table beneath us rocked forward and back as I gave Rick what he wanted in a punishing pace. Rick’s moans never faulted once.  
“Mmmm you like that baby?” I asked  
“Yesssss, Baby fuckkk so muchhh” Rick whined. I could listen to him all day.  
“You better love it because you’re gonna cum without a single touch to your dick.”  
Rick’s eyes darted to me  
“What?! N-no! Baby please lemme- AHH” I slammed into him again, making sure to pound directly onto that sensitive area. Rick continued to beg me.  
“No no no baby~ My cock my rules. You belong to me only tonight.” I then had a glorious idea to prove my point.  
“Do.”  
“AHH”  
“You”  
“FUCK”  
“Under”  
“PLEASE”  
“Stand?”  
“AHHGHH Baby! Yes! YES! MMM I-I’m yours! Whatever just keep going!” Rick sobbed his responses to me. I flashed my devilish grin.  
“Good” I continued to rock into Rick, making sure not to let up my fast pace. I soon realized how much work this was. I could feel my abs tighten in my attempt to keep my stamina. Sweat aligned to my forehead. Maybe Rick would help me take a shower later. My sweet thoughts of the future were interrupted by a frantic cry of pleasure.  
“Oh FUCK Baby, I’m gonna-! AHH! SOON! Oh shhhiiiTTTTT”  
I could practically countdown the seconds to his completion, we’ve fucked so many times I could tell exactly when Rick would release. I kept my aggressive speed. I was so absorbed in my pace that I almost missed Rick’s right hand slinking down to stroke himself. I slowed my pace to swat his hand out of the way. To my utter shock, he grabbed my wrist tight and used his other hand to stroke himself.  
“Oh fuckkk I’m almost thereee!” Rick cried. I stared down at him. I immediately stopped my thrusts. Rick noticed the abrupt loss and glared at me.  
“Hey! Why’d you stop?” I grabbed Rick’s arms and held them on place behind his back. His anger heightened.  
“AGHH! What the hell?!” Rick wanted to be dominated and he would stay that way. No selfish rewards just to chase himself to cloud 9. Silent as a predator, I picked up Rick and threw him missionary on his work table connected to the wall. Gadgets fell off the counter and smacked to the floor. I didn’t care at all. Rick began to protest again.  
“What the hell you bitch? What gave you the idea to sto-” Rick shut up immediately when he saw the fury in my gaze. I pulled my favorite metal handcuffs and locked Rick’s wrists in them. I had an idea. Rick flailed against my touch but I was too angry to let him just get away, after all of this just to have another sour attitude while he finished in his room while I walked home in disappointment. No that's not fucking ever happening. I forced Rick’s cuffed hands above his head while I turned on the industrial magnet that went with them. Why bother with a hook or a post when metal is the strongest bond already. I walked back over to the toy box. Looking for my next prize. I could hear Rick struggle behind me. I knew it was no use though. The magnet’s pull was too strong. I ignored his mangled curse words and cries as I finally found what I was looking for. Revenge was so sweet. I turned back to face Rick. His face a hot mess of drool and dissatisfaction. I held my treasure in between my index and thumb as I presented it to Rick. I cocked my hip to the side.  
“Do you know what this is Rickardo?” Rick looked annoyed. Of course he was. He raised half of his unibrow.  
“Well its not my orgasm I can say that for sure” He replied sarcastically. I walked over and smacked him. I couldn’t miss the way his cock jumped at the after burn. He loved this. Rick glared at me. I simply smiled.  
“Its a little present I ordered from your space amazon. Its a cock ring, to be frank.”  
Rick still was confused. He just didn’t get it.  
“You disobeyed me, touched yourself without my permission and worst of all, forgot who is in charge tonight”  
Rick’s eyes grew bigger. I think he was starting to see my views.  
“This ring is made specifically so that the wearer won’t cum with it on. Only I can remove it with MY fingerprints.” Rick started to sweat on his forehead. He was in big fucking trouble.  
“Since you have been such a bad little boy, you are going to wear this ring until I SAY you can cum. That is your punishment Rick.” I could almost feel his pulse quicken.  
“Baby, please I didn’t mean-” I cut Rick off as I slipped the ring on his length. The ring glowed a bright green and chimed to signal it worked. I smiled coyly at Rick as his expression grew more nervous. Now I was in total control. Rick frantically tried to change my mind.  
“Please, I promise I’ll be good! I’m-I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise!”  
I rolled my eyes. I lined my cock back up with his puckered entrance once more. I was going to enjoy this.  
“You’ve been such a naughty little whore Rick. I’m so disappointed in you, I gave you an order and directly disobeyed me. I was going to let you cum before, but now-” I thrusted in hard and fast. I knew he could take it. Rick’s breath hitched sharply.  
“AAhh! Fuck!” Rick shivered on the table. I loved this position much better. His legs spread nicely, his whole body a flesh of a sinful peach, and his face, oh his face~ You thrusted hard again.  
“MMMPH!”  
His face contorted into into an expression of utter heaven. His unibrow upturned, bottom lip bit, cheeks red and eyes blown. I took a deep breath, I was going to need oxygen with the punishment starting for him. Rick struggled against his cuffs, the red marks that would eventually paint his wrists would be a sight to behold even after all of this. I lunged forward and gave him a rough kiss. He melted into my rhythm. Teeth clashed, your tongue exploring his unusually sweet tasting mouth, he muffled needy little groans. It still was all so beautiful. I grabbed his hips and broke the kiss. I angled my hips to hit his sweet spot and started to plow him once more.  
“AHH! Shit! Baby! Please More!” Rick immediately was back to his slutty pleas. I figured that maybe it was an act to persuade me to go easier on him. I was going to make this last. I continued to slam into him, I was going to have abs by Tuesday if we kept this up. I held my attention to Rick’s face, his mouth contorting in different shapes with every thrust. I leaned down and nibbled on his right nipple.  
“Ahh~ Shitt...don’t do that...I won-Ahh! Won’t last~”  
I bit down harder  
“OW! AHH!” Rick cried. I put both of my hands around his throat as I lightly began to squeeze.  
“I told you. You won’t cum until I say you can. You can try alllll you want Rickardo.” I held his neck tighter, using my grip on him to stab harder into him.  
“I”  
“GHAaa”  
“Control”  
“HICC”  
“You”  
Rick’s eyes rolled to the top of his head. I noticed his face begin to loose some color. I lessened my grip. Rick sprung back to life. He gasped and coughed as he breathed as deeply as he could  
“Yesss, please baby strangle me, Fucking choke me, I want it!” Rick looked into me with pleading eyes. I tilted my head. I liked hearing him beg. My pace left him a moaning mess. His cock leaking, practically crying over its need to release.  
“Please….let me-let me cum! Baby it- FuckkkKKK it hurts!!” I tisked Rick.  
“No not yet. You need to be taught your lesson. You are my fuck toy, my needy whore, and my bitch who serves me when I want your dick in me or mine in you.” Rick looked away from me, I noticed small tears pricking his eyes. I heard of over stimulation tears but I never thought Rick could ever reach that point.  
“Say it Rick”  
“Wh-wha?”  
“Say you’re my little whore. Your dick belongs to me.” I was surprised at my own words. I didn’t know where all this was coming from. I didn’t think I owned Rick at all, how could I when I’ve never topped once before today? Even if what I said was in the heat of the moment, it felt so true in the moment. Sweat clinged to Rick’s forehead, I could see him denying what I wanted. My thrusts stopped being so rigorous. I painfully thrusted in as slow as I could, just barely missing his prostate. His eyes grew in panic, grunting over the loss.  
“No! Pl-please! Don’t stop! Baby come on!” His eyes watered more. I looked down to his length again. The head was swollen and deep red, more precum ran down to his waist.  
“That looks awfully painful Rick.” I cooed  
“Pp-please-”  
“Who are you Rick?” I pinched once of his nipples. He tried to hold back a groan. I pinched harder and lavished in the noise when it spilled out from his voice.  
“I’m...ahh.. Yours” Rick’s eyes fluttered, he was so ready to cum, I knew he would have already if it wasn’t for the ring. I pressed my index finger into his mouth. He sucked it without hesitation.  
“Whose?” I let him have one hard thrust. He cried out at the sudden pleasure rush from his insides. He finally broke. He just couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“YOURS!” Rick shrieked. I felt like the champion of the world. What a gift I have today. I let him have what he wanted as I returned to my punishing thrusts. The moans that spilled out of Rick soon turned into shrieks and cries of unrelenting need.  
“AGGGH! YES! HAAA ThaNK YOU!! Ah AH AHHH!” The tears spilled over his cheeks. I didn’t bother wiping them away, he looked so pretty like this, a work of art just for me. His struggled to breathe as he tried to talk to me through his grunts of joy”  
“AGH! BABY! MMMPH pleasEEE, more! More! MORE! I Wanna c-cu- AGHHH ShiT! FucKKKK I wanna cummmMMPHH so- sooo BADddd! Please, D-Da-AGHHH! BaBY! Choke ME harderrrr!” Rick sobbed into the space around us. His body and words worshipping me like a divine entity. I decided that I wouldn’t bring up his oh so familiar sounding D phrase that I had on occasion used. Perhaps I would capitalize it another time. I wrapped my hands around his throat once more. How much did I want him to beg?  
“Oh Rick, only good boys who ask nicely after being so bad get rewards. Do you wanna be my good little boy?” Rick’s mouth was agape, his moans rising once more into needy, high pitched shrieks as I stabbed his prostate.  
“Yes! YES! Please! I’ll be your- FUCK- your good liTTLE BOY” His face grew hotter, his face blended in an image of utmost pleasure and submission. I moved one hand away for a moment to grab his cheeks to face me. I brought our foreheads together.  
“Who do you belong to?” I panted, I wasn’t sure how much more my body could deliver. I needed water and a break but i couldn’t break my oath to punish Rick. Just a little longer was all I needed. Rick sputtered.  
“Y-you! Al-always yours! I’m Y-your slut in h-heat! AGHH! Fuck! I never wanna Agh! Be away from your touch! Fuck! Shit babyyy you’re so beautiful! And y-yo-you fuck me soo goooddd MMMPHH!~” That was enough for me. I figured he learned his lesson. I pressed down on his windpipe. The color in his face slowly began to drain. I leaned down to his ear.  
“Does my little bitch wanna cum?” I asked quietly. Rick sobbed into my ear.  
“Yess! Please!! I wanna cumm so bad!!” I lifted my self up and slowly moved one hand to the ring that strangled his length shut. I teased the tip of him, precum still dripping down his side.  
“Are you ever going to touch yourself without permission again?” Rick furiously shook his head.  
“N-NO! I-I-I swear! I swear on my Life! On-onnn agHHHH! A-all the booze in the Universe! I’m-I’m so-sorry!” I smiled one final time. Purposely taking my time in removing the ring. Drinking in the sight before me. If only I had a picture. It deserved to be framed in the Moma. I tightened my grip on his throat with my left hand as my right went to the ring.  
“Alright Rickardo...I’ll let you cum.” I pressed my them into the device. It glowed green once more and unclasped itself. Rick shouted profanity in english and languages I didn’t recognize. He was quickly reaching his peak. Rick looked up to me again, gasping for breath.  
“Plllleaseeee can I cummmm nowww?” Rick was so desperate. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. I nodded.  
“Go on baby. Cum for me” I removed my hands on his neck as Rick gasped for a deep breath as he finally reached his peak. Rick’s body instantly spasmed below me, calling, no screaming my name as he came. Long thick ropes spilled all over his stomach, some projecting to even reach his bruised neck. I still thrusted into him, not as fast this time, as I helped him ride out his orgasm. After what seemed like a whole minute of bucking and cries of sweet joy, Rick went slack against the cuffs and the table. He twitched every so often. His eyes half closed in the after high of an orgasm. I reached to undo the cuffs. His wrists fell to his sides. Eventually he gained the strength to look up at me. He smiled in a way I’d never seen before. It felt...free. Like he was hiding for so long only to come out and see the sun. It was surprisingly cheesy but I loved it nonetheless.  
“Holy shit” Rick finally spoke. I laughed  
“My thoughts exactly” I helped him get up, legs still shaking. We walked upstairs to the shower, we both definitely needed one. We helped wash each other. It was shockingly nonsexual at all. Then again, we were both too exhausted for another round. We went back down to the living room. Just as before, Rick picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Except this time, he wrapped an arm around my waist. Much closer. Much better. Rick started to sit when he cried out in pain.  
“Rick are you okay?” I asked alarmed. He only chuckled.  
“I’m fine baby. I just think I won’t be able to sit down right for a while.” We both laughed. I took his hand.  
“How about I sit and you lay down on my lap?” Rick blushed at the idea but agreed anyways. He slowly put his head on my lap while I played with his fantastically wild blue hair and rubbed his back. Within minutes we were both asleep. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn’t help be excitedly await the rest of what the weekend would bring.


End file.
